This invention relates generally to tools from removing snow, and more particularly to hand operated tools for removing snow from the surface of a motor vehicle and the like.
Removing snow can be exhausting. Generally many known snow removal tools require the user to push the snow away, while other known tools require the user to pull the snow toward the user. Depending on the type of tool being used, after each pushing or pulling the user must relocate himself or herself to continue the snow removal operation. Further, the constant pushing or constant pulling action is strenuous to the user.